1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of truck step constructions in general, and in particular to an insert plate for open tubular truck step arrangements.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,017,093; 4,753,447; 4,911,264; and 5,265,896, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse vehicle step constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical after market insert that can be installed on a conventional step bar to provide secure traction during wet and/or slippery conditions.
While most vehicle owners are aware of the aesthetic enhancement provided by generally U-shaped tubular step bars in lieu of more conventional vehicle step arrangements, they are also becoming cognizant of the fact that the tubular steps do not afford the safest or most secure form of footing as one enters or exits from a vehicle.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved after market safety insert that can be installed on a conventional step bar to provide a secure footing support surface in the step bar opening, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.